your symphony
by teacupz
Summary: oneshot, LoU. Kalau itu pun tak mungkin, aku mohon… Perbolehkan aku mendengar simfoninya sekali lagi… sebelum simfoniku habis nanti. AU.


**Summary:** Kalau itu pun tak mungkin, aku mohon… Perbolehkan aku mendengar simfoninya sekali lagi… sebelum simfoniku habis nanti.

**Disclaimer:** Law of Ueki © 2002-2004 by Fukuchi Tsubasa.

**Notes:** Mori's first POV, AU, OOC -erm, masih belum menemukan solusi, tapi sudah menemukan alibi; ditendang-.

* * *

Siang itu, tiang berdaun tempatku menyandarkan bahu nampaknya juga sedang merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Di sudut dua bingkai lensa yang terpampang di depan mataku, terlihat pemandangan kejauhan yang terkesan agak terlalu bising dibanding biasa.

Ya. Taman ini biasanya sepi kecuali oleh helai-helai daun yang jatuh dan memenuhi bebatuan bercorak indah yang bersatu dan membentuk jalan. Ugh, melihatnya saja, sudah terbayang seberapa beratnya tugas menyapu yang nantinya akan 'ia' kerjakan.

Kembali ke topik semula, hari ini, taman tempat diriku berada sudah penuh oleh sekumpulan anak yang berlari dan berkejar-kejaran.

_BUUUKKK!_

"Hei! Kena kau! Ayo ambil batu yang lebih besar lagi!" sahut anak-anak tersebut riang.

Suara lemparan batu yang diiringi ngeongan kucing yang sekujur tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi luka mulai mengiris telingaku.

"Huh, mereka menganggu binatang! Apa boleh buat." Kuhela napas, kemudian berjalan ke arah bocah-bocah nakal tersebut, bermaksud menghentikan kegiatan tak berperikehewanan yang tengah mereka lakukan.

Namun, lagi-lagi, sang pangeran bodoh dan egois mendahuluiku dalam hal-hal semacam ini.

"Hei, jangan mengganggu binatang! Kasihan, kan?"

"Justru kau yang luka parah!" sahut anak-anak itu seraya mengambil langkah seribu, menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Jangan ulangi lagi, ya!" ujar lelaki itu sambil mengangkat makhluk kecil di bawahnya. Setelahnya, ia pun berbalik ke arahku.

"Oh, Mori! Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Dasar Ueki bodoh! Aku ini mau pulang ke rumah tahu! Tapi, gara-gara kau, aku jadi ketinggalan _anime_ favoritku!"

Sambil mengelus-elus kucing yang terlihat begitu kesakitan, Ueki pun membalas omelanku, "Oh, maaf."

Setelah mendengar Ueki ber-o-ria, aku pun tak tahan untuk tak memakinya dalam batin. Haaah! Rasa-rasanya, hanya jawaban tak peka seperti ini yang selalu diucapkannya!

Di sela-sela batinku yang meledak, lelaki yang tengah membuatku kesal itu kembali berbicara lagi, "Hei, Mori. Hari ini, kau mau membantuku membersihkan taman lagi?"

Aku pun mengangguk walau sebenarnya hatiku masih terasa panas.

* * *

Kami pun mulai membersihkan taman seperti biasa.

Sebenarnya, aku sudah mencoba mewanti-wanti Ueki agar mengurungkan niat mulia yang tengah kami lakukan ini. Rasanya aneh… Tidak ada orang yang peduli akan kebersihan taman ini, kau tahu! Tidak ada…

Selain Ueki.

Memang, dirinya melakukan hal yang benar dengan membuat sang taman merasa tidak sepenuhnya diabaikan. Tetapi, tetap saja, aku masih berpikir bahwa ia harus beristirahat dari pekerjaan ini, paling tidak satu hari saja. Pasalnya, Ueki terlihat begitu lelah sejak mulai menyapu dan raut wajahnya pun jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Namun, aku tak pernah bisa melawan keegoisan kecil yang diam-diam kukagumi itu.

Ah… Jika aku memintanya untuk beristirahat lagi, aku yakin ia akan menolak sambil berkata seputar 'yang penting tamannya bersih' atau apa pun yang berlawanan dengan sifat para penghuni dunia kebanyakan.

Sulit dipercaya… Di saat dirinya tampak tidak begitu sehat, mengapa ia masih saja memikirkan kebersihan taman—kepentingan orang lain—dibanding kesehatannya sendiri? Bagaimana kalau ia pingsan nanti?

Kugelengkan kepala, mencoba menangkis semua pikiran negatif dari benakku dan kembali menyapu.

"Hei, Mori!" tiba-tiba Ueki memanggilku.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Kita istirahat dulu, yuk," ajak Ueki, menyandarkan sapunya pada salah satu tiang berdaun—yang menjadi sandaranku barusan.

Aneh…

Biasanya, aku yang selalu mengajak Ueki untuk istirahat lebih dahulu.

Tetapi, hari ini, mengapa yang terjadi justru sebaliknya?

Apa karena dia sakit, ya?

Namun, berhubung ragaku juga sudah lelah—beserta kekhawatiran akan ketidaksehatannya—aku pun ikut duduk di bangku taman dengannya ditemani sekaleng jus durian; yang tadinya kukira tidak akan ada, itu rasa yang sangat jarang, bukan?

* * *

"Hei, Mori. Sebenarnya, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Apa?"

Temanku itu termenung sesaat dan mukanya pun mulai memerah. "Aku sebenarnya… sudah lama suka sama…"

Perkataan Ueki yang begitu tiba-tiba itu pun membuat rona pipiku memerah dan hatiku berdegup kencang. Ueki sebenarnya sudah lama suka sama siapa? Mungkinkah itu… aku?

Ueki menghela napas dan kembali berbicara, "Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama suka pada taman ini. Bukan! Seluruh dunia ini."

"UHUUUKKK!"

Mendapati jawaban yang begitu di luar dugaan, sebuah pergolakan besar antara jus yang barusan kuteguk dengan tenggorokanku tak dapat ditolak lagi.

"Hei, Mori! Kau kenapa? Jus duriannya tak enak?" tanya bocah yang terlalu polos itu.

Aku memalingkan mukaku setelah merasa sedikit lebih baik. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, kok."

"Oh…"

Di naungan langit biru hari ini, keheningan pun menyelimuti kami sampai Ueki menyodorkan sebuah kertas kepadaku.

"Oh ya, Mori. Aku sebenarnya ingin memberikan surat ini padamu."

Aku merampas surat itu secepat-cepatnya tanpa mempedulikan raut wajah Ueki yang menurut tebakanku kelihatan bingung sendiri. "Surat apa, sih? Penting, ya?"

Surat?

Kutatap lagi benda pemberian Ueki. Dibanding dengan surat, surat—atau apalah nama yang cocok—ini lebih mirip kertas yang dilipat dengan tidak rapi walau masih terlihat seperti amplop surat, juga masih layak seandainya hendak dijadikan hadiah untuk orang lain. Kubuka segel surat yang menyembunyikan isi perasaan terselubung yang sepertinya tak mungkin Ueki sampaikan dalam kata-kata itu. Pikirku, tentunya hal ini sangat penting, bukan? Kalau tidak, mana mungkin ia akan membukukannya dalam lembar segi empat yang sedang kupegang ini?

Dan entah mengapa, saat itu, hatiku mulai berdegup kencang.

Namun, begitu surat itu hendak kubaca, aku mendengar suara Ueki nampak hilang.

Dan melodi rintihan pun mulai terdengung bersamaan dengan panorama sesosok remaja yang ambruk tepat di sebelahku.

"Ueki, kau kenapa?" teriakku panik sambil bergerak mendekatinya.

Tetesan-tetesan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari keningnya sementara lingkar hitam tengah menghiasi pelupuk matanya. Melihat kondisinya tersebut, firasatku seakan sudah membaca maksud tingkah Ueki yang berbeda hari itu.

Ia mencoba menyembunyikan kondisinya yang kurang baik dengan berpura-pura sehat.

Betul-betul tindakan yang sangat bodoh!

Ueki bodoh!

Namun, aku lebih bodoh! Mengapa aku sempat membiarkannya meskipun aku menyadari tingkah laku dan raut wajahnya yang kelihatan sakit itu?

* * *

Akhirnya, melarikan bocah bodoh itu ke rumah sakit adalah jalan yang kupilih.

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan temanku?"

Dokter itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seakan memberi isyarat buruk. "Keadaannya buruk. Ia kelelahan karena memaksakan diri bekerja dalam kondisi demam tinggi. Kami takut, mungkin akan perlu waktu yang lama untuk menyadarkannya."

Saat itu, perlahan-lahan tubuhku seakan termakan oleh bayangan yang bersanding di sebelahnya.

Beberapa suara halus berbisik di kedua telingaku dan bermaksud menyadarkanku dari mimpi; di mana aku dapat terus merasakan kehadiran pemuda yang telah mengambil setengah hatiku tersebut.

Ueki.

* * *

Sinar mentari pagi telah datang menyambutku yang tengah terbaring di sebelah ranjang pasien yang ditiduri seorang bocah berambut hijau yang tangannya tak pernah terlepas satu sentimeter pun dariku sejak bintang menghiasi langit.

Aku tertidur? Apa mungkin karena kelelahan menjaganya semalaman? Ah, semua itu tidak penting sekarang.

Kupandangi lagi raut wajah Ueki yang pucat; di mana hidupnya sekarang bagai pasokan selang infus yang dapat habis kapan saja.

Ueki… Mengapa kau selalu memaksakan keegoisan bodohmu?

Aku mencoba menggenggam tangannya dan terus memanggil-manggil namanya, namun tak ada satu jawaban pun yang kudapat.

Kembali teringat di benakku ucapan Ueki yang ia lontarkan tempo hari.

_"Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama suka pada taman ini. Bukan! Seluruh dunia ini."_

Mungkinkah itu salam perpisahan dari Ueki?

Dengan cepat, kuguncang tubuh lelaki yang tak juga bangun itu. "Ueki! Bangunlah! Aku tidak ingin berpisah seperti ini!"

_Mori._

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara halus yang membuatku lega juga rindu.

"Ueki… Kaukah itu?"

Aku menantikan datangnya lantunan nada yang indah itu untuk memainkan bait keduanya.

"Ueki, kalau itu kau, jawablah."

Sayangnya, suara itu tak terdengar lagi.

Air mataku pun mulai menetes satu demi satu.

Aku meraih sapu tangan dari saku dan berniat membersihkan wajah dari bulir-bulir air mata, sebelum akhirnya…

_Srek._

Secarik kertas terjatuh.

Ini… surat dari Ueki!

Dengan cepat, aku membuka dan membaca isi surat yang tak sempat terbaca kemarin itu.

.

_Simfoni merah melayang mengulur tangan._

_Simfoni biru mengalun salami jari._

_Haluan kapal layar menangkis simfoni._

_Menitikkan rintik-rintik simfoni yang lebih berarti._

_Melintasiku dan mu, menggebu dalam angan._

.

Air mataku semakin berjatuhan setelah mendapati isi surat Ueki yang sederhana namun menyentuh hatiku itu.

"UEKIII! Jangan pergi! Aku akan meneruskan cita-citamu untuk menjaga lingkungan ini! Aku janji! Makanya, kau harus cepat banguuun!"

_TEEEETTTT…_

Dalam sekejap, alat penghitung denyut jantung memancarkan sinyal tanda pasien tengah kritis. Para dokter segera berdatangan dan memintaku untuk keluar agar mereka dapat melakukan pertolongan pertama pada Ueki yang sudah di ambang kematian itu.

Ueki… Kumohon jangan pergi!

Saat itu, yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah menaikkan harapan agar dapat terus mendengar simfoni Ueki.

Ya. Aku memang tak yakin simfoni kehidupannya akan terus berjalan menemaniku melintasi semesta ataupun menangkis simfoni merah dan biru.

Tetapi, walau aku tak yakin pun, bolehkah aku berharap?

Untuk dapat mengisi ruang yang paling kecil sekalipun dalam hatinya.

Kalau itu pun tak mungkin, aku mohon…

Perbolehkan aku mendengar simfoninya sekali lagi…

…sebelum simfoniku habis nanti.

* * *

**Extra disclaimer:**

Puisi atau isi surat Ueki terinspirasi dari puisi kakak kelas yang sempat dibacakan guru bahasa Indonesia yang judulnya _Lembar Merah dan Biru_. Terima kasih atas inspirasinya! :)

**Review reply:**

Untuk _kekey_, makasih buat reviewnya! Heh. Ueki meninggal atau nggak, seperti yang gue bilang di atas, diserahkan sama imajinasi pembaca. Jadi, selamat berimajinasi! 8D -plak-

**Author's notes:**

Surat Ueki OOC, ya? Hm, tadinya gue juga udah ada pikiran suratnya nggak cocok sama Ueki, sih… Tapi, pas gue pikir-pikir lagi, ayah Ueki penulis, kan, ya? Mungkin, Ueki nyolong puisi ayahnya? -di-pick Ueki- Atau mungkin, dia belajar cara nulis dari ayahnya? Untuk sementara, gue pengennya sih gitu. -digilas- Tapi gue akan mencoba untuk memperdalam karakterisasi di cerita-cerita berikutnya. Huff.

Dan eki akan meninggal atau nggak, gue serahkan pada imajinasi pembaca. Heh. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk semua orang yang sudah membaca bahkan memberikan review dan lainnya. Terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya, semua! Komentar, saran, dan kritik tentu saja sangat diterima dan sangat diharapkan! ^_^ -plak-


End file.
